A Little Chat
by CrystalFalls1987
Summary: Ace has a chat with Jonathon Crane about his crush on her mother, Harley Quinn.
NOTICE: Ace is my OC and is NOT the Ace from the Wild Cards episode! I have meant to post something but since the other stories I've written have not come through to my laptop from my phone, I'll just use this. I hope you guys like it!

Ace stood watching her father pacing, this had to be the worst meeting of the villains in ages. Ace had brought her own gang, Gotham Rogues. Nikki and Lily had come with their parents, Ivy and TwoFace while the others, Mark 'Hack' Nigma, Meredith 'Nightmare' Crane, Bailey 'Scratch' Jones, their parents all were arguing about how to kill Batman. Ace sighed slamming her fist down. "Will all of you shut up! I run a damn successful gang and we've _never_ been caught!" Ace snapped. Harley glared at her daughter. "Ace Marionette Quinn! Watch your language!" She scolded. Quicker than the Flash, Ace threw a knife at her mother in warning, Joker grabbed his daughter's arm, his green eyes meeting her's flaring in anger. "Watch it Ace! Don't forget I'm in charge! And don't you dare throw knives at your mother!" He snapped. Ace wretched her arm away, her black hair flying out of its side ponytail. She glared, "I don't fucking care! I wanna have Leenie and JJ grow up without a Batman! For gods sake dad he tried to take them! He tried to take _me_! Do you not care?!" She screamed, Everyone stared at both father and daughter engaged in deathly stares. Ace drew her knives and Joker pulled out a gun, Ace smirked. "You wanna play that way eh? Fine, lets play!" She muttered throwing her knives while Joker shot at her. Ace flipped out of harms way and threw a knife that went straight to the gun rendering it useless. Ace smiled, "have we calmed down?" She cooed. Joker glared dusting himself off and prying the knife from the gun and putting it in his coat, "don't push it kiddo." He warned. Ace smiled, Harley sighed. "Meeting adjourned! We all need rest and the Rogues have a heist tomorrow night, "right Ace?" She said. Ace nodded putting her knives back into her long coat, everyone exited but she stopped Jonathan Crane by holding out a knife. "We need to talk." Ace said. He raised an eyebrow. "About what?" Ace shrugged,

"Oh just your little… um… obsession with my mom." Ace said, Crane stared.

"How do you know about that?"

"Please, I know everything!"

"Right!"

"I'm serious Crane, you make a move on my mom, and I'll personally see to it that your six feet under, after I carve you a glorious smile and torture you of course." Ace snickered playing with a switchblade. Crane glared, "I'll fear gas you you little brat!"

"Aww, and what would my mom say? Even better! What would she do? You don't know my mother Crane! So stop acting like you do!"

"I care about her… in… certain ways… but I assure you Miss 'all high and mighty' that your nothing more than a henchgirl for your family."

"Liar."

"It's true."

"I should have you assassinated."

"You won't."

"Can't."

"Won't, your soft. You can't do what your dad can."

"True, I'm better."

"Your a fraud."

"Not really, I just have a bunch of secrets, one of the many reasons they say The Masked Marionette is full of hate." Ace said reaching into her pocket to put on some white greasepaint, "anyways, I can assure you 'Scarecrow' that if I do kill you, Nightmare will why over it. She'll know you dreamt of cheating on Aunt Emilia." Ace mocked, Crane grabbed her arm and produced a needle injecting it into the girl's bloodstream. Ace screamed. The others came rushing back in to find her on the floor, shivering in terror. Meredith looked up at her father. He had done this. He'd broken her leader. Harley screamed in horror and broke down sobbing next to her daughter's shivering form. Joker glared at Crane his eyes threatening to be flooded with tears of grief. "You did this… didn't you?"

"You should be thanking me, she was planning to put me six feet under."

"She didn't deserve this!"

"She did."

"She was my daughter you asshole!" Joker yelled tears streaming down his face, they were both of rage and sadness. Ace screamed more and finally went limp letting out a small moan of pain then her eyes shut. Harley wailed in despair holding her form close. Nikki stared in horror at her best friend's body. She wasn't ready to take on the gang. Nikki let out a sob and hugged Lily burying her face in her sister's reddish black hair. Joker lunged at Crane. And began beating him shouting curses over and over again. Harley put her hand on his shoulder, "puddin… please. Let's just go home, I don't feel good." She said. Joker got up and kissed her gently then hoisted Ace's body over his shoulder, he turned to Crane one last time. "You haven't seen the last of us." He said. And deep in her unconsciousness, Ace had to agree with him as a small smile spread upon her red lips. The Masked Marionette would be back.

Epilogue

Ace awoke in the early hours of morning hearing her parents talking in the living room, her mother was more sobbing than talking she noted.

"Why her?! Why Ace!"

"He wanted to hurt us, and her."

"But why?!"

"Crane holds a grudge Harl, that's why he dosed her,"

"I don't understand!"

"He has the hots for you still, it must've been his way of revenge."

"He shouldn't have taken Ace away!"

"Graham says she'll be fine."

"I know! I just can't bear it!"

"Harley… just relax, I'll get you a drink, water, lemonade, or grape soda?"

"Grape soda please."

Joker handed her the drink, and watched her drain the glass.

"Better?"

"Much."

Ace stumbled down the stairs holding her head, Joker looked over. "Hey slugger, you shouldn't be outta bed." He said. Ace shrugged, "I'm fine."

"You were injected with Fear gas, your not fine."

"I feel fine."

"Get your ass back upstairs."

"I'm hungry and my head feels like Amanda Waller put a bomb in it."

"Haha, I'll grab you some pain killers and serve you caviar on a silver platter, ok?"

"I really hate fish. How about pain killers and leftover lasagna?"

"You got it kiddo," he said walking into the kitchen, Harley walked over. "You gave us quite a scare Acey, you've been out for nearly two days." Ace shrugged. "Really gave me a lot, I should've seen it coming."

"Depends, what did you say to him?"

"Eh, confronted him about having the hots for you."

"Ace!"

"I know, it was stupid!"

"Very!" Harley scolded. Ace gasped, "shit! The heist! I missed it!" She snarled. Harley smiled, "they rescheduled for next month." She said. Ace snorted, Joker entered at this moment and glared teasingly at his eldest daughter. "I thought I told you to get back to bed." He said ruffling her hair with his free hand. Ace smirked, "I'm like the devil don't forget."

"How could I?" He retorted walking with her upstairs and helping her back in bed. Ace snorted but ate her food and pain killers then drifted off to sleep dreaming about the heist and how it would go.

End


End file.
